Twisted Truths
by Nocturnalriver
Summary: Silentshadow, a she-cat who has just recently joined ShadowClan, will have to face something far more dangerous then the battles for power and territory. Love is a strong emotion...but is hate stronger? Dark shadows of every heart will come into the light
1. Introduction!

**Intro:**

**Characters**:

**Name: **Silentshadow  
**Nickname: **Silent Shadow of Night (tribe name)  
**Age: **30 moons  
**Breed: **Domestic Tabby  
**Color: **Brown, Orange, Grey and black tabby.  
**Gender: **She-cat  
**Alliance: **ShadowClan and previously the Tribe  
**Personality: **Smart, loyal, swift, brave, strong, curious, charming and at times secretive.  
**History: **Silentshadow was born into the Tribe of Rushing Water and lived there happily for a long while; her given name was Silent Shadow of Night because she was a mysterious and intriguing she-cat. At the age of her 25th moon she was told by her father, a high placed tribe member, that she had to choose a mate. Water that Falls on Rocks, her father, had a particular liking towards a young tom named Brave Hunter of Prey and wished for the tom to join his family as his daughter's mate. Shadow of Night couldn't accept this; she didn't like the tom her father had picked for her, she preferred an older tom, Maze of Hidden Shadows. Silent Shadow of Night and Maze of Hidden Shadows decided to run away together to a better home, one where they where free to make decisions but also had the balance of a leader. As winter approached, the ledge of the cliffs became very icy and dangerous. Maze of Hidden Shadows was hunting and leapt at a bird that had been perched on a snow bank. Not being able to see that there was a hole in the cliff that the snow covered, the tom went straight down through and fell to the bottom, meeting an instant death. Silent Shadow of Night was horror struck. She wept for many days before continuing on, as her friend would have wanted her to. She arrived in ShadowClan a moon later, not able to travel anymore. The great leader Pinestar, who, unfortunately, having lost his last life defending his clan, died a few moons later, named her Silentshadow. This is where her story continues.

**Name: **Hushedstar  
**Nickname: **Hush  
**Age: **35 moons  
**Breed: **Smoke Egyptian Mau  
**Color: **Smoky black pelt with white undertones. He has very prominent black spots that go from his chin to his belly. He has green eyes.  
**Gender: **Tom  
**Alliance: **ShadowClan

**Personality: **Smart, swift, cunning, loyal, funny, kind, gentle, caring, and soft-spoken.

**Name: **Banditshard  
**Nickname: **Bandit  
**Age: **25 moons  
**Breed: **Desert Lynx  
**Color: **Silver coloured tom with black flecks (shards) and a black mask. He has blue eyes.  
**Gender: **Tom  
**Alliance: **ShadowClan

**Personality: **Proud, strong, fierce, brave, courageous, loyal to what he believes in, can be protective, he is swift, cunning and an amazing fighter.

**Before I get started**: Greetings all, this will be my first fan fiction so please keep that in mind when giving me comments. I don't mean go easy on me necessarily, just remember I'm not a pro at this and constructive criticism would be great. So, please let me know what you think about the lay out of the story, the characters, how I could change certain things and if you feel I should keep going, though if you tell me to stop don't be offended if I don't listen to your advice concerning that matter. 

Also, it is rated M because this gives me the liberty/ possibility to take the story to where it should/could/would go. I understand that I can change the rating but it's just easier this way.

I have given you an outline on Silentshadow, for she will be the main character in my story, the two toms are important but their background is not. Also, please feel free to check back to this first page often because when new characters are introduced, I will post a bio on them so that everyone knows who's who.

**S****tory Out line: **Here's a brief out line of how I envision the story, though if people make comments and suggestions this is subject to change though it should be staying fairly close to the original background.

_Silentshadow is still fairly new to Clan life. Though she trained for a few moons to learn their ways, some things for her are still uncommon. In the tribe, toms are normally higher ranked then she-cats and the equality shown by ShadowClan amazes her. She would never have thought that a she-cat could choose their mate for back at the TORW, it was the tom that got to pick his mate. If many males wanted the same mate, they'd fight for her. Oh yes life was different here though she was in no right mind to complain… until she met Banditshard and Hushedcry (later Hushedstar). Both toms are after her heart and it would be a lie if I said she didn't feel the same about both. The quest for her heart will lead to a dark, twisted side of love that Silentshadow never thought possible. It's now that the truth is separated from the lies, that things that where once beautiful become disfigured, that love and hate become one with each other. If Silentshadow survives the twisted truths of what love really is and it's power, will she ever want to be a part of the bigger picture?_

Yup, I know a bunch of you are probably rolling your eyes saying "Well this is great, another mushy romance with a bit of gore. BORING we've heard it all before so save us the trouble Nocturnal!" Well be that as it may, it's not your every day romance. Who said I believe in happy endings? After all, how many love stories sound like that? To be honest I haven't really read one like it before. So please comment on the story line, whether you like it or don't. Thanks a ton guys, hope you have a good read!

.:Nocturnalriver:.


	2. Chapter 1, Temptation

**D**ark shadows could be seen chasing the sun away from the sky as the clouds rolled in, blocking out the light. It would be another of those days. The ones that where so humid and sticky that there'd be no relief until the night enveloped the forest and the result of this would be that the world would return to a normal temperature once more. This had been the climate for several dreary days now and moods where being affected by the poisonous surroundings of the heat. There would be an occasional moment where a drop of rain would tickle one's nose or a spot of blue sky would tempt you from behind a drapery of clouds but neither delicacy would last long. Just long enough for one to savor the moment. This wouldn't make the situation better in the least, it would simply make things worse, driving all the clan cats into a foul mood.

Even Silentshadow, a young ShadowClan warrior who was a very light-hearted individual indeed. ShadowClan cats where known for adventuring only at night and sleeping during the day. But even they where sensitive to the heat and sleep was very hard to come by. Many would visit Boulderash, the medicine cat, hoping to take something that would immune them to the heat that was ruining their sleeping and life cycles. How the cats of the forest wished they where as fortunate as the swimming cats of RiverClan for surely if they had such a talent, they'd be spending every moment in the refreshing water of the river. It was even said that some cats of ThunderClan, who shared a border with the mighty river, had been seen bathing there so as to ward off the condemning heat.

Although many cats where very warm and sluggish in the humidity, the attitude towards the situation made the blood boil and already the cats of ShadowClan found themselves in a battle with the exhausted and considerably weaker WindClan who had very little protection from the heat. Hushedstar, the wily ShadowClan leader, had made a compromise with Elmstar, the WindClan leader, and the two clans had put the battle off until they where fit to fight. Silentshadow, a brave she-cat of Tribe origin, was the cat that had made the preposition to her leader. The two had been friends for a very long time and the tom took the slender tabby's advice to heart.

**S**ilentshadow blinked open her eyes. Relief flooded over her as she was met with the familiar blackness of the warrior's den. She yawned, her pink tongue looking so alien against the blinding brightness of her sharp teeth. She stretched gently, enjoying the feeling she got as her spine re-aligned itself after having been in such an awkward position for so long. She remembered waking up several times during the day and being unusually restless. She got to her paws gracefully, giving her dark colored tabby pelt a few swiftly licks, persuading every hair on her pelt to line up in its proper place.

Looking around her, she noticed she was one of the last to wake but she was certainly not alone. Many warrior where sitting in their nests, enjoying the inviting night breeze. Of the forms in particular, she could easily pick out the muscular frame of Banditshard. He was looking at her and as she met his gaze he smiled, his blue eyes freezing her brilliant green ones in place. She returned his smile as she padded to his side, admiring his silver pelt with its handsome dark flecks. She had the bad habit of always doing this, savoring the way her heart pounded and her body responded to such a close study. She didn't feel too guilty though because it was rare that a she-cat could resist the temptation he clearly displayed. Silentshadow figured that she had a fairly good sense of control when it came to hiding her desires.

As she sat down at his side, Banditshard licked her cheek gently, letting his tongue drag over her muzzle a few times before meeting her gaze. It was definitely not just a friendly good morning but Silentshadow made nothing of it. For all she knew he treated all she-cats this way. How wrong she was.

**_"Good morning"_ **he purred, his blue eyes enchanting her once more.

**_"Did you have a nice sleep?"_** he laughed, realizing the weight of the spell he could put on her. Silentshadow had to shut her eyes for a moment, using the time to think clearly.

**_"Hi"_** she purred

**_"Yes, I had a surprisingly good nap, though I must admit I was slightly restless during the night"_** she added, her green eyes wandering around the den while she spoke before returning to meet his gaze.

**_"How about you?" _**she wondered, trying to be polite. The tom winked at her before replying

**_"It was relatively good"_** he made sure his voice was audible to all at that point but lowered it into a whisper as he continued "I saw you get up a few times" his voice was full of concern

**_"Are you feeling alright?"_** he asked, his eyes roaming over her sleek figure, a deeper meaning lay behind his question. Silentshadow, oblivious to it, nodded

**_"I'm alright, it's just been so humid lately"_** she replied. The tom nodded, clearly relieved.

**_"Shall we go get some breakfast?"_** he mewed, getting to his paws. Silentshadow nodded, getting to her feet the second he invited her to eat with him.

**_"Let's go,"_** she purred excitedly,

**_"I'll race you"_** she challenged with a laugh, shooting out of the den like a rocket, Banditshard close on her heels.

**Hey guys, let me know what you think! Kind of a shaky beginning I know and I apologize. If you'd like to give me some advice it would be appreciated as well as suggestions. I will add Boulderash, the medicine cat, and Elmstar, leader of WindClan, to the list of characters later but they aren't really that important right now so I think it's alright to come back to them.**

**Anyways yeah please read and review if you have the time! **

**.:Nocturnalriver:.**


End file.
